Black Holes And Revelations
by blue peanut m and m
Summary: Captured, Sam is tortured and made weak in order for Lucifer to get a yes and gain entry, whilst Dean has to endure some home truths and startling revelations as he listens to just how much Sam was manipulated and used by both sides.
1. Chapter 1

**Black Holes And Revelations.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Captured, Sam is tortured and made weak in order for Lucifer to get a yes and gain entry, whilst Dean has to endure some home truths and startling revelations as he listens to just how much Sam was manipulated and used by both sides.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Kripke's, I wished really hard, and was a good girl all year, but Santa must have missed me off his list.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . .Sorry for those of you reading Hope, and When The Past, I just got this crazy idea and my muse just wont let me concentrate on anything else but this. I promise to get back to them as soon as possible. Thanks to darksupernatural for the beta work, that being said any mistakes left are my own. I hope that you enjoy, catch you soon, Peanut x **

They'd been hunting down a selkie when they'd been ambushed. Following it to it's lair, an ancient brick building nestled atop a cliff face, the Atlantic ocean crashing against the rocks far below, waiting for her to turn back into her seal form, knowing that when she did, she would be more vulnerable, only to watch as it changed into something else before their very eyes, the momentary distraction of their concentration all that was needed for the demons to ease from the shadows. They'd tried to battle, but one stinking little pig sticker against ten they knew the odds were against them, and when she stepped out of the selkie's lair they knew they would not get away. She was wearing a new meat puppet, but the walk and the tone of the voice made her instantly recognizable. Meg.

She'd stood off to the side and laughed at their efforts for a while, before boredom most have displeased her, and with a flick of her wrist she ended their scuffles; Sam being thrown one way, his body mercilessly slammed into a brick wall, his head bouncing harshly off it, dazing him and tearing the delicate skin, sending blood oozing down his neck to be gathered by the fabric of his shirt. She'd looked at Dean then, where he stood immobilized, a sneering smirk upon her face as she asked. "Have you finished Dean? Or would you prefer me to hurt brother dearest even more?" and what could he do but give in.

The hood had been placed upon him there and then, preventing him from seeing what was being done to his brother. Ropes were bound around his wrists, the coarse strands biting and burning into the flesh there. He heard a grunt as Meg's hold of Sam was released and he dropped to the floor. Heard the sounds of someone pulling his sibling to his feet, and the horrid noise of Sam retching up his last meal as his equilibrium swirled; but he could do little to offer reassurances, as he found out when he tried to shout his brother's name, a solid fist to the gut stealing his breath away, before a hit to the head had him tumbling into unconsciousness.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, but he figured a while from the fact that he was now tied to something stone, ropes encircling his neck and his wrist. He'd shouted for his brother, but had gathered no response in return. He willed his racing heart to slow, and listened all the more harder, trying to hear even the slightest of noises, finally calming when after a few seconds he could just picked out the soft snores that involuntarily came from his sibling when ever he was unconscious. A new sound reached his ears and he jumped as something brushed against his hands. Something knelt to his side before hot breaths could be felt against his neck, and whispered words were spoken in that devilish voice.

"We're gonna have some fun Dean. It's payback time."

"Don't you dare touch him Meg, I swear I will send you back to hell if you touch him again."

She laughed at his threats as she pushed his head back against the unforgiving stone. Straddling his lap, she pulled the hood from over his head, not allowing him to look around, before returning her steady grip, and leant in. "If I go, you go baby. And something tells me I'd be the more welcome one, but then again you did do some great things down there, maybe they would welcome you back to the rack Dean." She moaned in pleasure and lust as Dean shuddered in fear beneath her. "I'll take that as an unwillingness to return then shall I? That's a pity, we could have done great things together. Tortured millions, heard their screams, felt their blood. Just the thought of what we could do is pleasuring me." She sighed, as she ground her fake body against Dean's.

He bucked violently in a vain effort to displace her, but her thighs were like iron, her grip of him strong, so instead he mustered all the moisture he could gather and spat, hitting her in the face and watching with his own pleasure as it trickled it's way down her cheek and nose. "Get off me you bitch! If I ever return there be warned, your's will be the first, and only face I come looking for."

She rose from her position, pulling his head back before pushing it once more into the pillar. Wiping at the moisture running down her face, she looked at him with a glare of pure evil. "You'll be sorry you did that. I'll make you pay in ways you could never think off." She stopped talking as she caught sight of the cocky stare the hunter was sending her way. "Oh don't be so smug, young one. I don't aim to hurt you, the angels would be pissed if they found out; but Sam he's fair game." She laughed as she crouched down in front of him.

"You wouldn't dare. Lucifer wants Sam, you wouldn't dare harm him."

"Who do you think sent me Dean? Who do you think I work for?" She snarled before adding. "Sure Lucifer wants Sam, but he knows your brother Dean, he knows how hard he will have to work to make him say yes. Look at how much trouble we had to go through just to get him to free Lucifer in the first place. Years Dean, years of patient work, of patient waiting, and you know we're not a patient race. We can't afford to wait that long again Dean."

"What do you mean years?"

"Oh I think I've talked enough for now, I think it's time to pay you back for that little dirty habit of your's, don't you think?" With another flick of her wrist Dean found himself being pushed around the pillar so that he now faced the alter, and the prone body of his brother that rested upon it, divested of all but his boxers.

Dean cried out as she placed the hood once again upon his head. "Meg! Meg! Wait please. Meg, what do you mean years? Meg, don't you hurt him. Sammy!" He pleas though were of no use as her heard her footsteps drift away, then nothing but silence, before his brother's piercing screams echoed around the room.

_bpmm~snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn~bpmm_

He must have fallen asleep, as he woke sometime later to the chill of the old stone floor bitting beneath the worn fabric of his jeans and seeping it's way deeply into his tired and aching bones, causing shudders to involuntarily ripple across his skin. He tried to reason with himself, tried to tell himself, that the cold was the only reason for the shaking, but he knew deep down that it wasn't, that he was lying to himself; that the main reason was lay maybe less the twenty feet from him, blissfully and thankfully unconscious once again. From a small rip in the cloth sack over his head he'd been able to ascertain that they were in a some sort of church or chapel (his mind wondering slightly as he tried to figure out what the deal was with demons and churches anyway?) before the rope slung tightly around his neck, and the stone pillar he was placed against, prohibited him from looking any further.

He tried to maneuver his hands and wrists, hoping for a little give in the ropes, that bound them behind the pillar too, but the knots were well tied and all he gathered for his efforts was yet more pain spiking through his numb shoulders; a pain he pushed aside as he remembered the screams, and cries of agony that had resonated throughout the cavernous space, echoing off the walls and attacking his hearing over and over again. Screams and cries that he knew came from one source, his brother. He tried to move his head so that he could see Sam through the small tear, but the angle wasn't right, giving him just a glimpse of the stone table, that he now figured to be an alter.

He wondered how bad Sam was hurt, the screams had suggested a vicious assault, but he knew that sometimes the simplest ways of torture could bring the most agony, and although he hated the fact that Sam was in pain, he hoped that this was the case now, that they wouldn't hurt his brother too badly so that he would have enough time to figure out a plan. He wondered if he should try again to communicate with Sam, but judging by those soft snores he knew any effort on his part would be wasted, and assessing his own body he couldn't afford to waste any more effort. His throat burned from the ropes wrapped around it, and his constant protests at the vicious cruelty that had been inflicted upon his brother. His mouth was dry from the lack of refreshment, and his head pounded from the blows he had sustained.

He jumped again as Meg's breath flittered across his neck once again, and cursed himself for again not hearing her arrival. "I'm gonna kill you Meg!" He managed to grind out. "I'm gonna send you back to hell bitch! And then I'm gonna rise you again so that I can send you back once more."

"You flatter me with you words Dean, but that all they are, just words." She straddled Dean once again before removing the hood, moving her body so that she covered the line of sight to his brother. "Do you want to hear my words Dean?"

"I want to see my brother, bitch!"

"Really?" She looked over her shoulder, and sighed before adding. "I really don't think you want to see him at the moment. He's a bit. . . . . . . . Oh what's the word I'm looking for. . . . . . . . . Messy!" Looking Dean back in the eye and witnessing the intensity there, she added. "Well okay then, if you insist." With that she rolled her body to the side, her thigh brushing against his groin as she did so, laughing as he bucked beneath him. Dean's attention had moved from her though, and was now firmly fixed upon his sibling.

Sam's body glistened with sweat, and blood run like tiny rivers down his sides and arms. His chest heaved as he slept, looking to Dean as though he was having trouble drawing in air, and judging from the stark black bruises that mottled his torso, he knew he probably was; Dean could also see various knife wounds littering his brother's skin, some of them already inflamed and weeping yellow pus. His face was turned towards his brother, as though seeking comfort, although Dean wasn't sure he even knew he was there. If Dean had thought Sam's body was a mess it was nothing compared to his face; one eye was swollen tightly shut, the other ringed with black was only kept from doing the same by a cut that was slowly oozing blood that trickled down to his nose before dripping to the table beneath; more blood was flowing from a gash that Dean could not see within Sam's unruly mop of hair. His nose looked broken, his lips split, and a rent tore it's way from his ear to his cheekbone.

He lunged as best he could at his captor, as Meg shifted back onto his lap effectively cutting him off once again from his brother, the ropes as before stopping his head from hitting her, and causing him to gasp for his own breath. Meg laughed at his attempt, and pushed his head back against the harsh stone of the pillar. Leaning in she began to whisper in his ear.

"You asked before me before Dean, what I meant by years, do you still want to know?" She stopped and moved back, looking him in the eye as he nodded, she added. "Are you sure now? You are a vital part of your brother's slide down into the depths of the dark side." She grinned madly as her words sank deep into Dean's heart, the grin turning into a smile as he nodded once again, these Winchester's always wanting to know more no matter how much it hurt. She ran a hand down his cheek, and laughed as he strove to pull away from her touch. "Okay then, you asked for it."

"Sam was doomed years before your parents even thought about conceiving him, but you know all about that don't you Dean, you went back in time, you saw what your Mother really was, what she hid from your Father. Did you know she made a deal that night Dean? Did you know my Father offered her John back after he broke your Father's neck? Did you know she accepted, and in return doomed poor Sammy to his destiny? Aaaah, I can see from your face that you didn't. You suspected it though didn't you? You suspected she had made a deal of some sort, but she never told you. You Winchester's and your self sacrificial ways, always willing to die for your family, it's a pathetic trait. First your Mother, then your Father, then you, hell even Sammy boy over there tried but he was deemed too valuable to lose. But wait, I'm getting too far ahead here. Let's go back shall we."

"She knew you know, she knew the minute she saw your Father sleeping in his chair that night, she knew my Father was upstairs with your Brother. She was supposed to have stayed away, to have just allowed my Father to do what he had to do, a few small drips of blood and it would have all been over, and life would have gone on as normal; but her Motherly instincts kicked in, she figured her child would be harmed, so she ignored what my Father had told her and entered. He was so happy you know, so happy that she did; he feared her somewhat, and figured if he wasted her, getting to Sam later would be so much easier. So he slit her stomach and dragged her body effortlessly up the wall to the ceiling, and well you know the rest. He hadn't counted on your Father though, hadn't counted on his quest for revenge, and his determination on finding his wife's killer, which meant that you and Sam were left alone most of the time; oh, he had wanted Sam trained, wanted Sam strong, but the bond you two gained after you Mother died, that was something he knew he would have to break."

"He started whilst Sam was still young. Do you remember the nightmares that crippled your brother from the age of nine? They were the doing of my Father. I believe you call them visions? Sam never told you what scared him so, did he? I know what they contained though. Glimpses into the future, glimpses of your Father dying, of you dying. They got so bad, the images so terrifying and graphic, Sam slowly began to believe them. He started thinking of ways to keep you safe, everything he came up with seemed to come to the same conclusion though, he needed to leave. Think back Dean, remember how Sam's already love of school suddenly increased, how his homework assignments got bigger. He knew that the only way he would ever get away from you, that the only way he could keep you safe, would be to leave for college, and to do that he would need a scholarship."

She paused in her ramblings as Sam stirred upon the alter, standing from her position over Dean's legs she strode over, and ran her hands over Sam's face, causing him to flinch involuntarily away from the touch. His eyes though stayed firmly closed, although his breathing began to change indicating he was slowly waking up. She moved back to where Dean sat, this time stepping to his side, crouching down she leant in close as she spoke. "Where were we? Aaaah yes, the Stanford years, and the beautiful Jessica. But first I think it's time for an entertainment break."

Dean tried to roll away, tried to push his head back so that she couldn't replace the hood, but it was no use, and he found himself being plunged into darkness once again. His breathing quickened as he listened to Meg slap his Brother, attempting to rouse the younger hunter. He prayed that someone would listen, and keep his sibling under, but when had Winchester prayers ever been answered? This time was no different, as with a cry of Dean's name croaking from his throat, Sam awoke, and Meg descended, and Dean begged; begged that his brother's body would drag him under once again, and he would no longer have to listen to the screams.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . .Well, is it worth carrying on with? Let me know. Thanks as always for taking time out to read, catch you later, Peanut x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Holes And Revelations.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Captured, Sam is tortured and made weak in order for Lucifer to get a yes and gain entry, whilst Dean has to endure some home truths and startling revelations as he listens to just how much Sam was manipulated and used by both sides.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Kripke's, I wished really hard, and was a good girl all year, but Santa must have missed me off his list.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . . This fic has still got a firm grip upon me, stopping my muse from thinking about anything else bar completing it. Whilst hubby was once again having a Star Trek day yesterday, I was pounding away upon my laptop, so here it is a very quick update, I hope that you enjoy.**

**Oh, and I should have mentioned in chapter 1, the title for the fic comes from the Muse album of the same name.**

**Catch you soon, Peanut x**

He couldn't believe he had passed out, couldn't believe he had left Sam alone to face Meg whilst he slept; but at the first cracks of bones breaking he knew it was about to happen. He tried to quell the nausea that had risen as Sam's cries of agony resonated around the chapel as it's own bells had once done, but he could do little to stop his blood from boiling, his anger rising, his fears soaring. The bag began to get stuffy and hot, it's coarse fabric seeming to shrink around him. His breathing quickened, coming in panting gasps as the air around him seemed to vanish, his heartbeat thudding in his ears, drowning out Sam's cries until they were but a mere whisper, as he dropped into the depths of unconsciousness.

He tried to keep still as he began to reawaken, not wanting to alert Meg to the fact that he was, fearing that by doing so she would start her torture of his brother once again. He should have known better though as he felt her shoulder brush his own as she reached up to pull the hood off once more. She sat beside him against the pillar, not trying to hide Sam away from him this time, mirroring the posture of his body with her own. She smiled evilly at him once his eyes had adjusted. "You ready for more? You ready to hear about Jessica and the Stanford years?" Even though he wasn't she spoke anyway.

"We couldn't believe it when our plans turned out so much better than we had hoped for. We wanted Sam away from you and your Father, wanted him alone; but for John to disown him completely. . . . . . . . . . .well let's just say we partied that night."

"Things were going great, Sam was alone and vulnerable, but he still trained everyday growing into a strong and capable hunter. Did you know he still hunted while he was there? He swore blind to you and your Daddy that it wasn't the life he wanted, but it was in his blood and he couldn't get away from it no matter how hard he tried to. He nearly died at one point, went hunting a banshee alone, only it turned out to be something completely different. If it wasn't for my Father he would have perished that night, and we couldn't have that could we, it wasn't his time. But that was just a small blip, and Sam recovered and things went back to normal. Then she appeared and things began to change"

"We tolerated her at first, just another blip in the bigger picture, but Sam fell for her, fell for her hard. He began to back away from hunting, his training began to slack, and things that went bump in the night took a back seat. Sure he still guarded his home, still etched sigils into the walls and floor, still salted the doors and windows, but his time now was split between Jess, school and work; hunting ceased to exist. We knew we couldn't allow it to carry on, knew we had made a mistake in forcing him away from his family and the hunting life style he still needed to learn. We knew we had to do something to get Sam back into the hunt, get him back into the training, and start making him as strong as he needed to be. So we started planning. We tried everything to break them apart, but their love was pure, and no matter what we did it just rolled off their backs. So we decided to attack from another angle. We decided she had to go"

"We knew Sam would never leave Jess' side for a stranger, but what about his brother? We tricked your Father into thinking mine was on the move, and he fell for it hook, line and sinker, running off after revenge and telling you next to nothing. As always you hated being alone, you always wanted to hunt alone, had begged for it, but you hated it didn't you Dean? Hated being away from your family. Hated being alone. So you did exactly as we expected you to do, you went to Sam for help. And we also knew that there was no way he would say no to you. So he left Jess alone and vulnerable, and well you know the rest don't you Dean? How she was ripped apart and thrust up to the ceiling, just as your Mother had been all those years ago. How she was consumed by fire, Sam's name on her lips. We were stood outside that night. We watched as you returned and pulled Sam from the burning building once again. Watched as Sam's lone tear fell. Watched as he decided to return. From there on in, things got a little easier for us."

"I believe my Father told you later how Sam was going to marry Jess, he wasn't lying Dean. Sam had the ring hidden in his sock drawer, had booked a table at one of their favorite restaurants, had even asked them to do one of those cheesy, sickening human traits of hiding the bauble in a dessert. He was going to ask her right after his interview. Some random fireman got lucky that night while trawling through the debris to eliminate still glowing embers, Sam's ring now sits upon his wife's finger. But enough about that, let's move on shall we. Hmmm where shall we go to next? What do you say we take a look at the visions shall we?"

"You know we sent each and everyone of them don't you? But you didn't know that we watched again from the sidelines as Sam suffered through them. Oh you think you know the pain they caused him don't you Dean, but in reality you didn't even know the half of what we put him through, that Winchester way of sucking it all up came in handy for us. That reminds me I'll have to thank your Daddy dearest the next time I see him." She laughed as Dean glowered at her, a shrill high pitched sound that bounced off the walls. "Why so serious Dean? You think we won't catch up to the big bad John Winchester again? Think again baby boy, the only reason he's not back down there yet is because in the bigger picture, he's an insignificant little piece."

"For us, it was always about Sammy. We led him back to Lawrence, back to your old house, even though there was no real reason for it. We knew of course that a piece of your Mother still resided there, and we wanted to use her to make Sam start to wonder, start to think about what was happening to him, about what he was to become. Her little touch at the end was an added bonus, Sam pondered her words everyday from that moment on, wondered what she had apologize for. Tell me Dean, what was his reaction when you told him about your Mother and what you suspected she had done?"

"Go back to hell bitch!"

"I guess we'll just have to go with our own thoughts on that one, won't we." She moved so that she leaned closer to Dean before she started to talk once again. "You started doubting your brother that day didn't you Dean? Started wondering yourself what was running through his "freaky" head? Oh, you didn't worry about it as much as you began to later, but that was the day you sensed something different about Sam wasn't it? Those fears increased after Max, didn't they? You witnessed just how destructive these "freaks" could be, and you started to fear your brother a little bit. It's okay you can admit it to me, who am I gonna tell after all?"

"We wanted Sam to start looking for the other special children, so we planted those visions in his head, the pain they caused was just an added bonus. We wanted the demon blood inside him to bubble and boil, wanted the competitive streak that ran deep within him to come forth; but we miscalculated him at our cost. We had hoped he would start to eliminate the competition, but instead he wanted to help them. Your Mother's heart resided in her son. So we had to come up with some other way. But first we had to get rid of a thorn that was beginning to grow in our side. First we had to get rid of John, he was beginning to know too much, and we came up with a great plan to do so."

"Pushing you three back together was easy, you all claimed to want to be alone, but in reality you all couldn't live without each other. So my Father sent me to Chicago where I summoned up the deava's and planted the seeds in my master plan, to get you two chuckleheads to come to me, which I knew in turn would get the great John Winchester to follow too. I was supposed to kill him that night, I was supposed to slit his throat before your very eyes; but Sam had other ideas, I underestimated him, and for that I paid dearly. My Father was very unhappy." She looked away as memories assaulted her, giving Dean time to get a word in.

"I hope it hurt bitch, but it will be nothing compared to the pain I will give you once I'm free. You hurt my Brother, you hurt my family, and that's one thing that's guaranteed to piss me off. I'll make you pay, I promise you."

"Your Daddy said those very words to me too Dean, right before my Father slammed his way down his throat and wore him as a meat puppet. Do you remember how it felt? Do you remember how it felt as your Father clenched his fist and it felt as though your insides were being ripped apart? Do you remember how it felt to hear my Father's words coming in your Father's voice, from your Father's mouth?"

"Shut your stinking mouth bitch. You don't know what you're talking about. You weren't even there, we'd banished your skanky ass back to hell by that time."

"Ooooh, did I hit a nerve? I heard all about it later Deano, my Father sent his minions back down to hell to let me know my sacrifice was not in vain." She cooed. "You believed him when he said you didn't mean as much to him as Sam did, didn't you? When he said Sam had always been his favorite? My Father laughed about that later. Laughed about how the great, cocky Dean Winchester was taken down a peg by mere words."

"I said shut your freakin' mouth bitch." Dean growled.

Instead Meg turned and once again straddled his legs, her face mere inches from his. "We hoped that Sam would join us that night. We hoped that he would listen for once to his Father and shoot, and start down the path to his destiny. Again though we misjudged his dedication to his family, misjudged the love that ran deep within him for his Father, or more importantly for you. He refused because he didn't want to hurt you. We had to make him pay for his insubordination though. I'll never forget the joy that I felt when I heard about the crash, my only sadness was that it didn't kill you, or your Daddy. Oh but we didn't have long to wait for that now, did we? Didn't have to wait long before that self sacrificial trait showed itself once more?"

"Aaaahh, I see that Sammy is waking up once more, we'll have to finish our conversation later." She went to pick up the hood again, but stopped and turned crazed eyes his way instead. "I think we'll give this a miss this time. I think you should witness your brother's pain."

"You bitch! Why are you doing this?" Dean growled out.

Meg paused before answering honestly. "We don't think Sam will ever say yes, after everything we've put him through he's still as stubborn as ever. We're doing this so that he will, simple as that. Oh okay then, I'll admit it, the torture I'm doing for revenge. For my Father, for my Brother"

"Hurt him all you want to Meg, he'll never say yes. He'll never give in, he'd rather die first!"

"Then we'll just have to revive him again, and start afresh, over and over and over again until he does." With that she stalked her way over to where Sam was stirring, his body groaning and writhing on the alter. She ran a hand down his arm, moved across his hand and down his fingers. Turning to Dean, she smiled brightly before taking two of his broken fingers in her hand and squeezing viciously, Sam bucking off the table as much as his bonds would let him, hoarse screams once more ripped from his throat.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . As always thank you so much for taking time out to stop by and read, if you have time let me know what you think, will be back soon with more, Peanut x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Holes And Revelations.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Captured, Sam is tortured and made weak in order for Lucifer to get a yes and gain entry, whilst Dean has to endure some home truths and startling revelations as he listens to just how much Sam was manipulated and used by both sides.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Kripke's, I wished really hard, and was a good girl all year, but Santa must have missed me off his list.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . . This fic has still got a firm grip upon me, stopping my muse from thinking about anything else bar completing it. Again I send my apologies to anyone reading Hope, or When The Past, I will return to those just as soon as I finish this. Thanks as always for stopping by, catch you soon, Peanut x**

**Happy New Year everyone, may it be a safe, healthy and prosperous one.**

"How did you feel Dean?" Meg softly cooed.

Unable to tear himself away, his mind and eyes still locked firmly on his Brother's still, prone and broken body upon the alter, Dean answered without thinking, falling straight into Meg's trap. "How did I feel about what?"

"How did you feel knowing your Daddy sacrificed himself for you? How did you feel knowing that you were so weak, he had no choice but to make a deal to save you?"

"Fuck you!" Dean spat out, his mind realizing his mistake at letting her get under his skin.

"You know that you weren't the real reason though, don't you? You know that your Daddy had a bigger reason?"

"What do you mean?" Dean hesitantly asked.

"Oh, you know he did it for Sammy more than you? Even as he was facing hell he was thinking more about Sammy than he was about you." She paused and giggled as her words pierced his heart hard yet again. "He was weak you see Dean, even weaker than you are. He knew what was to become of Sam, knew what darkness lurked deep within your brother, slowly evolving and crawling it's way to the surface, knew what he would become if it ever broke free, knew what he would have to do if it ever did; but he was weak Dean and knew he couldn't do it."

"He knew he couldn't prevent it, knew he didn't have the strength, but even then he knew he couldn't face the outcome of his failure, but he knew that you would do everything to prevent it. He knew that you would never kill Sam, that you would fight and battle through everything to stop the darkness emerging, and fight even more to get your Brother back if it ever did, before you would ever take a gun to his head and pull the trigger. So he devised a plan, he sent Sam for the supplies he needed knowing that he would figure out what he was doing, knowing that it would cause a fight between them that would give him time to slip away and make the deal."

"Of course, we needed something extra to sweeten the pot so to speak, you were always more of a threat to us than your Father, so he gave us the Colt too. How does it feel to know that your Father's life was not enough to save your's? That a mere gun was worth more to my Father than your Daddy's life?"

"You should have seen the parties we had when the great John Winchester ended up on the rack. We played all night with him, and the next night, and the next night, and for many more nights after that, torturing him in ways that you'll never know. Ooops silly me, of course you know, don't you Dean? You got to be the ball to our bats, you got to participate in our games, and then you got to play them. Your Daddy though, he never got to play. Maybe he was stronger than you after all? He never got off the rack Dean. He held on, he wasn't weak. Perhaps he made a mistake in giving his life up for you?"

"Shut your god damn mouth Meg."

"It's funny just how many raw nerves there are in you Dean." Meg sang before coming to sit back down beside him. "But I'm getting off track again aren't I, now where were we? Ah, yes the aftermath."

"We thought in your grief you would push Sam away and straight into our laps, but somehow you managed to keep your rag tag family together. My Father knew by this point that Sam was the one and had put his final plans into fruition, but Sam had to pass one final test before then. We needed to know if he would survive our master plan for the future, so we sent him a vision, and you fell for our ploy and placed yourselves right into our hands. Remember River Grove Dean? Remember Croatoan? Of course you do, but for very different reasons than our own. You remember it for Sam begging you to leave, begging you to let him kill himself. Whereas we, we remember it because we got the results we needed to carry on. We found out Sam was immune, and so the master plan was hatched."

"You went off the deep end after River Grove didn't you Dean? You surprised us, when you backed down and told your Daddy's secrets to Sam. Oh you held a little bit back, your just like your Daddy after all Dean, but you told him of our plans for the special children, and how you were to save him, because if you didn't you would have to kill him. Did you even think of what your words would do to your brother? Did you ever think they would consume him so much he would leave you to find more people like him, leaving you all alone again? How did it feel when you woke up that morning and he was gone? Or even later when you were staying at the Pierpont Inn, and drunk he begged you to make sure you did what Daddy asked? Oh, come on now Deano, don't be shy, you can share with me."

"Well okay then, if you want to keep it a secret, shall I tell you what it was like to walk around in your Brother's body for a week? It was soooooo much fun, we had a blast, well okay after you trawl through the mountains of bottled up feelings and emotions he has inside, he really is an emo bitch, isn't he Dean? To hear from my minions how worried and confused you were, whilst listening to Sammy's screaming at the same time, a girl could get high just thinking about it. We had to do it, we needed you to be hunted from all sides, and we needed to see if you would go through with your Daddy's wishes, not that we would have ever allowed you to, not yet anyway. After I heard what my Father had planned, I begged him to allow me to be the one to do it. Crawling back out of the pit, and the agony I felt, was worth every pain to see Sammy's hands killing that other hunter, to hear his cries as hovered over Jo, to feel his horror as he shot you, to hear your own screams as his fingers poked into your raw flesh. It was a test that told us a lot Dean. It told us just how close you two were. It told us just how far you would go to save Sam. And it told us that you would never, ever carry out his and your Father's wishes, you were no longer a threat to us, but you would keep Sam alive until we needed him. So we followed through with plans of our own."

"Ah, Cold Oak. It's an even more of a desolate place in the daytime Dean, you should go back there sometime, I think you'd like it. Our master plan was now in play, all our pieces were in place, and all we had to do was wait for the strongest to survive. I never thought Sam would win you know, I was rooting for Ava, but then again what did Sam do to deserve to win?" She looked Dean in the eye trying to garner a response, but he'd made a mistake earlier in letting her get to him, and his walls were now firmly in place. "Sam shouldn't have won that night, Ava killed the others, including your buddy Andy, before Jake killed Ava."

"Sam figured out what was going on, tried to get Jake to leave with him, told him that they should stick together and they would get out of there, he should have known better than to trust him, than to turn his back on him, but he still had some Winchester running through him. How he beat Jake though, a man infused with a superior strength, surprised us all, showed us all that my Father was right in his choice. He should have died that night, oh wait, he did didn't he? He allowed Jake to live, and broke that first rule of hunting for dummies yet again, never, ever turn your back on your enemy. He was so pleased to hear your voice Dean, you should have seen the smile that lit up his face when he heard you calling him, right before it turned into a grimace as Jake thrust the blade deep into his back, and that pleasure turned into agonizing pain."

"We had to stand there and watch you know? My Father was furious that his favorite had been beaten."

Unable to help himself yet again Dean asked. "Why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you help him?"

"We couldn't break the rules Dean. We have to follow the rules otherwise chaos reigns over us. Five children go in and stay until only one is left, plus what happened later turned out to be everything we could have ever wished for. Ava was amazing, she eliminated every other special child from Sam's era before he even arrived there. It's a pity she had to die, she would have been a great meat suit for Lucifer, and would have led our armies well. She would have said yes, I don't know why my Father couldn't see that, but he had a soft spot for Sammy."

She turned once more from sitting beside him and sat on her haunches so she could look at him as she whispered. "Did you feel his last breath against your neck? Did you feel his heart stop beating? Could you feel the last of his heat seeping away?"

Instinctively she moved aside as Dean thrust uselessly towards her in his rage. "You fucking bitch!"

"Now, now Dean, why so angry? He came back to you didn't he? You played right into our hands yet again, you summoned the crossroads demon as we knew you would, and voi-la, he's back. But Dean, was it really Sammy that returned?" Sitting back, her legs now in front of her, her arms wrapped around them, she laughed as she watched her captives face. "Your face has the same expression on it as it did the first time you heard those words Dean. Six little words caused more damage between you two than anything we had ever done before. You started doubting him from the minute you heard them, unknowingly pushing Sam slowly away from you and into the arms of our greatest weapon yet. Ruby!"

Standing up Meg moved her hand down Dean's cheek until it rested beneath his chin. Pushing his head up she looked him in the eyes before speaking. "It was all Sammy, Dean. What came back was all Sammy. He was with Jess, and your Mom, making the transition. He was the happiest he had been for a very long time, and you ripped him away from that. How does that make you feel?" She let the words hang in the air as she dropped his head back to his chest. Moving over to where Sam still lay unawares of what was going on, she rested her hand beside one of the deeper cuts. "How does it feel to know that you are the one that brought him back to face all this pain?" Pushing aside the raw and inflamed skin, she allowed her fingers to delve into the bloody mess, her other hand firmly pushing Sam back to the table as he bucked and sobbed beneath her, her face watching Dean's and smiling at the sorrow she witnessed there.

To Be Continued. . . . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . I hope that you enjoy, will be back soon with more, catch you later, Peanut x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Holes And Revelations.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Captured, Sam is tortured and made weak in order for Lucifer to get a yes and gain entry, whilst Dean has to endure some home truths and startling revelations as he listens to just how much Sam was manipulated and used by both sides.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Kripke's, I wished really hard, and was a good girl all year, but Santa must have missed me off his list.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . . This fic has still got a firm grip upon me, stopping my muse from thinking about anything else bar completing it. Again I send my apologies to anyone reading Hope, or When The Past, I will return to those just as soon as I finish this. Thanks as always for stopping by, catch you soon, Peanut x**

"I can help you save your brother. Seven words, wow Dean you really are the weakest one, it took seven words to break Sam. Seven words to have him following her around like some lost puppy, to have him start down that road of lies and deceit. She really was amazing to watch at work Dean, a natural at manipulation, hell she eventually had you and Bobby convinced. She fed Sam all these lies, and because he loved you so much, wanted to save you so much, he believed every single word she told him, and started hiding his meetings with her."

"You could have stopped it Dean. You could have prevented everything that happened later if you'd have just told Sam immediately, that she was lying, that she'd told you that there was no way to save you; but you stayed silent. You Winchester's really are a bunch of chuckleheads, you make these deals because you all think your life is less worthy than their's, and you can't help but lie and hide information from each other all the time. You really should work on those issues, I could recommend a good book?"

"She sunk her nails in right from the very beginning Dean, oh don't get me wrong there was no blood spilt at first, that came later; but she started manipulating Sam in ways I don't think even he knew, edging her way to becoming the one person he felt he could trust with everything, she even topped you Dean. Coaching him, teaching him, exploiting his weakness for you, scheming and maneuvering him down a path we had already laid out for him. We had to fight hard to keep our patience in check, to take things slowly to avoid detection from you, but we knew we wouldn't have to be patient for too long, that your time was soon to be up, so we pushed Ruby even harder, pushed her closer to your brother, made her the one he would turn to when your time here finally ended."

"I wanted a ringside seat that day Dean, wanted to be there when the clock finally struck, and the hell's bell's peeled out, and hounds finally came for their feast; but I had work to do else where, Lucifer was stirring, and I had to tend to his needs. I watched later though, watched as they tore and ripped at your flesh, I got goose bumps as I heard your screams Dean, my excitement elevated that much. And to see Sammy, so distraught, so lost, so alone, well if I was human, I'm sure I would have shed a tear or two; but I'm not and all I felt was joy."

"That joy was increased tenfold when your ass was finally laid upon the rack. I must admit I felt a touch saddened, as you do have such a pretty little ass; but your screams for Sammy dearest eased my sadness away, and I enjoyed hearing you yell and wail after that. Do you know what Sammy was doing whilst you were in such pain? Oh he went all emotional at first, as all you pathetic little human's like to do, but once Bobby mentioned salt and burns he sobered up pretty quickly and left, and soon he was whoring his fine ass off to us demons too."

"Ruby found him again when he was at his lowest, he'd left Bobby's and buried you and had tried desperately to find a way to bring you back, and believe me Dean, he really did try. Rituals, shaman's, spell's, potion's, he tried anything and anyone he could find, no matter how small a chance it or they had of succeeding, but the deal was airtight. He even tried the crossroads deal, but who would want to risk the wrath of Lucifer by taking him up on his offer? When Ruby finally tracked him down, he was at the point where he wanted to end it all. At his lowest, she struck."

"She told him of a way to make all demons pay for what they had done to him, to you, to Jess, to his Mom and Dad; and because he was at his lowest, he fell for every word she told him. She told him she could make him strong enough to defeat anything that hell could throw at him, told him that if he could do that nobody would refuse to help him and he would get the deal he wanted. Slowly over weeks her words began to seep into his mind, and slowly he began to believe them. At first it was a diluted mix taken from a flask, but Sam could feel it's pull straight away. She worked him, and goaded him into using his powers, made him forget all about the promises he had made to you. Congratulated him when he saved his first human host, he never did lose that need to save people Dean; and pushed him even harder on the days he failed."

Meg moved so that she was by Dean once again, her legs spreading as she straddled his lap once more. "Still though Dean, he tried to turn away, tried to force her away from him, tried to do what he thought was the right thing, tried to go back to the man who had made that promise; so she chose a different road to take. She told him she loved him, she fed him lies whilst she used her feminine wiles against him. He tried Dean, he tried to push her away, but can you human men really resist when something like this is being done to you?" She ground her body against his, and nibbled at the sensitive skin of his neck, eliciting a moan of pleasure from him. Backing off she spoke once again. "See what he had to put up with? You moan after one minute Dean, and your not even alone. Sam had been alone, and to his eyes unloved for months. He caved, and Ruby struck home."

"It got easier after that, Sam thought he was in love, and maybe he actually was. He did whatever Ruby wanted him to, drank whenever she lifted her arm, banished demons with a mere clench of a fist without even so much of a bead of sweat breaking out. He was hooked, and now we could plan for our Master to rise once again. But then those damn pesky Angel's had to go and poke their noses into our business, reaching down and rising you back up from hell before we could even stop them. We thought all was lost then, little did we know that some of them were on our side, that some of them wanted us to succeed."

"When you came back and found out what Sam had been doing, we thought it could be all over for us, but by that time poor Sammy was hooked on the demon juice and all we had to do was hold back his supply of it until he craved her. Did you never notice his disappearing acts? Or his shakes? Or the flask he now carried? Of course you didn't, you were too busy boo hooing about your time down in hell, pushing your little brother aside more and more each day as you refused to talk to him, and when you did speak to him you spoke nothing but hatred words."

In a perfect imitation of his own voice she spoke. "Do you remember these Dean? 'If I didn't know you, I'd want to hunt you.' Or maybe this? 'He has something evil in his blood, maybe you can relate?' Or even this? 'Do you know the difference between right and wrong?' The list is long Dean. 'You're so far from Human' and 'If I didn't know you I would hunt you' and 'The Sam I know is gone' and 'You're a monster' and 'If you leave, you should never come back.' Turning back to her own voice she added. "That was the killer blow for Sammy, Dean. Sure the other words cut deep, but to hear the words your Father had thrown at him all those years ago now coming from your mouth, was all that was needed to cause his fragile balance to crumble."

"He left then didn't he? You thought he would stay with you, but he left thinking he was doing the right thing, and thinking his one last hope had gone. We thought we were home free, that all our plans would now fall into place and the Master would rise again, and Hell would finally take up it's rightful place as ruler's of Earth. We should have known better than to count our victims too soon. Should have known something would happen to spoil our fun. But we didn't, and when the spanner was tossed into the works, we never would have thought it would have come from him."

"What are you talking about, Meg? Who spoiled your plans?" Dean couldn't help but ask.

"Why, dear Sammy of course. We thought we had him firmly under control, little did we know that his love for you still burned deep within him, that his eagerness to prove himself to you still shone, that his need for you to be proud of him still held him back from what we needed him to do. You could have stopped him that night Dean."

"I tried to. I called and left a message, and he still went with Ruby anyway."

"Oh that's right, I remember now. After all the harsh things that you said, these words had to have been my favorite. Do you remember these Dean? 'Listen to me, you blood sucking freak. Dad always said I'd have to save you or kill you, well I'm giving you fair warning, I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster Sam. A vampire. You're not you anymore, and there's no going back.' Such sweet words, really heartfelt on your part."

"You skanky son of a bitch! I never said those. I pleaded with him, told him everything would be okay. I never said anything like you just spoke. You manipulated everything."

"Oh, no Dean, that had nothing to do with us."

"Then who?"

"We weren't the only ones who wanted Sam to break the last seal Dean. We never realized it until quite late, otherwise we would never have waited so long, it was. . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Zachariah! Fuck!"

"Got it in one Deano. Quite fitting really that the ones Sam looked up to, the ones he prayed to every single day right up to the end, the ones he needed reassurance and hope from, should be the ones that turned on him. You see, we're not the only bad. . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Dean looked up as Meg faltered in her words. Looked up to see her looking towards the shadows to his left. He tried to move, tried to work his head around to see what had grabbed her attention, but the bonds still didn't have enough give. It didn't matter though, as she soon stood and walked over to where Sam still lay, staking a claim to him as she spoke to the shadows. "Castiel, you can stop lurking in the shadows now. Come join the party."

Dean sighed in relief as the familiar beige coated figure emerged from the darkness. "It's about time Cas, I was beginning to get worried. Get me out of these god damn ropes."

Cas flicked his wrist, the rope's knots silently untying themselves, the bands slipping down and allowing Dean to break free. "I'm sorry Dean. The woman on the phone could not track your GPS, I had to do things the hard way."

"Well I'm just glad you're here now. What say we. . . . . . . . ." Dean grimaced as burning pain, from unused limbs shot around his body. " You kill that bitch and we can get Sam out of here."

"I cannot."

"What?"

"I cannot kill her, she is stronger than me."

"God damn it. Then what do we do? He's hurt bad Cas, I need to get him out of here."

They both looked over as Meg began to laugh, a small knife she had procured slipping it's way back and forth across Sam's exposed throat." My, my, you two really are like an old married couple, aren't you? How would you feel though Dean if you knew just how much Castiel there had to do in Sam's downfall?"

Dean looked at Castiel, who had suddenly found the floor of the chapel more interesting. "Cas? What does she mean?" Seeing he would get no answer fro the Angel he turned back to Meg and asked. "What do you mean Meg?"

Her shrill laugh tinkled once again around the chapel walls. "Who do you think opened the panic room door Dean? You always wondered, you always figured it wasn't a demon. Well now you know."

Dean looked incredulously back at his friend, words blocked in his throat, betrayal cutting deep within him.

"Dean, I'm sorry. I was under orders." While Dean still faltered before him, Cas turned his attention back to Meg instead. "I will make you pay for this."

"You can try, but remember Castiel, I am stronger than you are. You can't kill me alone."

"No." Came a weak voice. "But maybe with my help he can."

Meg cried out as Sam plunged the knife she had dropped into her, the blessing he had tainted it with, holding her in place long enough for Castiel and Dean to hold her down. The Latin ritual he had long ago used on her falling easily from his lips, the cloying, thick black smoke once again forced from her human host. He watched as it found a crack within the ground and burrowed it's way back to hell, the strength he had managed to find failing him and he fell once more onto the alter, breathing out four small words before he fell into oblivion. "I'll never say Yes."

To be continued. . . . . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . As always I hope that you enjoyed, will be back soon with the final chapter, catch you later, Peanut x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Black Holes And Revelations.**

**Summary. . . . . . . . . Captured, Sam is tortured and made weak in order for Lucifer to get a yes and gain entry, whilst Dean has to endure some home truths and startling revelations as he listens to just how much Sam was manipulated and used by both sides.**

**Disclaimer. . . . . . . . Kripke's, I wished really hard, and was a good girl all year, but Santa must have missed me off his list.**

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . . . Well this is it, the final chapter, the end to this fic, the finish to my tale. As always I thank you for taking time out to stop by and read it, and for all the support you have given me throughout this fic, will be back soon with new work, catch you later, Peanut x**

**Oh and for the purpose of my fic, Bobby can walk again.**

"Sammy?!" Dean shouted out, his hands automatically reaching for his brother. "C'mon Sammy, you've lasted this long, you gotta stick with me a little longer. I'm gonna get you out of here, I'm gonna get you some help, and everything will be okay; okay little brother? You just stay with me." He took his eyes of Sam for a moment to glare back at Castiel. "Fix him! Fix him now!" He snarled at the fallen angel.

"You know I can't do that. You know I don't have the power any longer."

"Damn you Cas! And damn all those freakin' angels to hell also. You've messed with us, and manipulated us enough. Now fix him!"

"I'm sorry Dean, I can't."

"Then at least use your damn phone and call some help." Dean stated as he turned his attention back to his brother, running his hands through Sam's sweat soaked and bloody locks. "It's okay Sammy, she's gone now, you did it little Brother, she's not gonna hurt you no more, so you can open your eyes for me." He whispered, his voice breaking as he continued a bit louder. "Damn it Sam, I need to know your okay, please little brother I need to know that you're okay so that I can say I'm sorry." His words though went unheard as Sam's body remained inert.

"Dean." Cas softly questioned.

"What?!" Dean exploded back, all his fears and anguish rising to the surface.

"The voice on the line says I can't get through. If you think you will be okay, I will go and bring Bobby here." He waited a few seconds, hoping for some kind of response, but when none came he left.

Dean felt the soft breeze that always signaled Castiel's departure, but didn't turn to look, his mind consumed with guilt and sadness, Meg's words twirling and swirling around his head. All this time he had been quick to judge Sam, been quick to lash out when he thought his Brother had been stupid and irrational, but never once had he stopped to think about why. Never once asking himself what his words and actions were doing to his sibling. He should have known, Sam had always been the sensitive one, the one who needed reassurances, the one who needed a reason to kill, why had he been so stupid to think his own words wouldn't have hurt?

Not wanting to think about it any longer, Dean did the only thing he could think of to take his mind off of what had passed, he started to take care of his sibling, something he was born to do, something he was good at, something he would never mess up again. He took off his outer shirt, before divesting himself of his Tee. Tearing it into strips he started to wipe gently at the blood that still oozed from Sam's broken body, feeling guilt rise even more with each flinch he felt beneath his fingers, and wishing he had something better to clean his Brother with. Tears fell from his eyes as he surveyed the damage Meg had inflicted upon his sibling, a new found pride for his Brother surfacing as he realized just how strong Sam truly was.

He didn't turn as Cas returned, didn't acknowledge Bobby's presence until the older man came and stood next to him and spoke. "Awww Jesus Boy. What the hell ya gotten yaself into this time?"

"It wasn't his fault. It was Meg." Dean stated, feeling the need to defend Sam.

"I know that Dean, I wasn't blaming Sam, Cas explained everything to me. Are you okay?"

Dean laughed, the action forced and humorless. "Just peachy. I'm not the one who has been beaten, and stabbed, and cut. I'm not the one who has had his wounds poked and prodded around in. I'm not even the one who has had his whole life manipulated and planned out for him."

"No Dean, ya didn't have all those things happen to you, which I might add ya can tell me about later, but I'm hazarding a guess that you've just born witness to them, and anyone who knows you two idjits will know that if ya hurt one ya hurt the other. So, I'll ask again, are ya alright?"

Dean took a few minutes to ponder over what Bobby had just said, he thought about stating again that he was "fine", but all this trouble they now found themselves in, had come about from keeping secrets and lying, and he knew if they wanted to get through this and defeat Lucifer, it had to stop. Tearing his eyes away from his stricken sibling he spoke softly. "No Bobby, I'm not. I haven't been for a very long time. I hate this. I hate this life. I hate that we were brought up like soldiers. I hate that everybody around us seems to die. I hate what they have done to Sam. I hate what they have done to me. I just want this all to be over, but I have a feeling that it never will be; or that for it to be so, one of us will not make it."

Bobby walked over and placed a comforting hand upon Dean's shoulder. "Awww Son, I wish I could say that it will be all over soon, but I can't. I will promise ya this though, they'll have to battle their way past me before I allow either of you two to die." He looked back at Castiel, the fallen angel having stayed quiet during his and Dean's exchange, before looking back at the two brother's. "Now what d'ya say we get ya brother out of here, and fixed up. I'm sure Cas wouldn't mind taking us for a ride back to my place."

"Aww hell no! We'll find the Impala and drive there, I aint being zapped back."

"Dean." Bobby sighed. "Sam needs help now, not a three hour journey over bumpy lanes. This way will be easier for him."

Dean knew the older man was right, and unwilling to cause his sibling any more agony, he acquiesced. Stepping forward, Cas returned Bobby before coming back to take the two brother's. He watched, amazed at the brotherly bond that was once again iron tight, as Dean refused help and carried his younger brother up to the room they used when staying here. He followed after the Winchester's, once Bobby had loaded his arms with supplies he felt would be needed, stepping off to the side to allow the two men to work once he had deposited them. As he watched the two men work at saving Sam's life, he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time, shame. If he had only ignored the orders, this could have all been prevented, feeling his presence here was wrong he moved to leave, stopping as Dean turned and spoke.

"Cas, where are you going?"

"I thought it best to leave for now."

"Why?"

"I'm not needed."

"Cas, your family now, you're needed." Dean stated, turning back to tending his Brother once he had finished.

Castiel thought over Dean's words for a few minutes before turning back into the room and sitting poker straight on the other bed. He might not feel he would be needed, but at least he could watch over them all.

_bpmm~snsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsn~bpmm_

Dean looked out of the window at the junkyard, his ears just about picking out the sounds of Bobby working down there some where. He rubbed weary hand's across his face and head, grimacing as his fingers brushed against crusts of dried sleep in his eyes, and the dirty feel of his hair. He knew he could do with a shower, but he was loathe to leave and take the risk that Sam would wake up alone. He stretched out his back, his bones popping, his muscles aching at the movement, and fought against the need for sleep, telling himself that once Sam was awake he would rest. He looked over at his Brother, and once again marveled at the strength of his sibling.

Four days he had battled against the infection that ravaged his broken body, four days of sweats and chills and hallucinations and tears and pain, four days of Sam repeating over and over that he would "never give in" that he would "never say yes", four days that Dean felt would have brought other men crashing; but Sam still fought on, giving Dean hope with each passing hour that he would make it through this. Sam's fever had finally broken a few hours ago, his sibling growing more and more restless as he struggle back to consciousness and the pain that awaited him there, Dean overjoyed that he seemed to be on the mend, yet saddened at the same time as he knew of the conversation they would have to have. He stilled as the feeling of being watched overcame him, ignoring it at first, putting it down to a hovering Castiel, but when he heard Bobby faintly ask for a socket wrench, he knew it couldn't be.

He turned away from the window and looked around, wandering if somehow, someone had broken through the multitude of sigils and wards Bobby had around the place, his body tensing ready to defend his sibling from any threat that came, jumping slightly when a touch registered on his hand. Looking down he found himself gazing upon a sight he had prayed for, Sam's eyes looking up at him, slightly glazed and liquid filled. He moved over to the bed Sam was laying upon and reached out a hand to push away errant strands from his face, being careful of the healing cuts. He watched as Sam tried to form words, his Brother's tired mind unable to process the information he wanted it too, so no words came forth, but Dean answered him anyway.

"I'm fine Sam." He watched as Sam's eyes rolled lazily around his sockets, and knew it was his siblings way of not believing him, so remembering his thoughts about the past, he added. "Okay, I'm a bit bashed around, but nothing to worry about. I've had a demon skank riding me, and yes at times it truly felt like she was." He hesitated before saying the rest, only continuing when Sam's hand once again grasped his own. "And I've been shown some home truths." Sam's eyebrows popped up at his words, his mouth working to get the question he needed answering out once again. Releasing his hand, Dean reached over for the water Bobby had brought up earlier, placing a straw into the opening he pressed it to his Brother's lips. "Hey, hey." He admonished as Sam greedily drank. "You're in no condition to be throwing up Sam, take it slower." He waited until Sam signaled he'd had enough, before replacing it onto the night stand, and waited for the questions to commence.

"What happened Dean?" Sam forced out eventually.

"What do you remember?" Dean replied, his eyes watching as Sam looked away, caught up in his own memories, trying to get them to form into some sort of order.

"Selkie." He spoke at last. "We was hunting a Selkie, only it wasn't a Selkie." He went quiet again as sorted back through his jumbled thoughts. "Meg! Oh shit Dean, it was Meg." He tried to move, tried to get out of the confining covers, needing to be ready for when she struck, but the minute he moved the pull on his raw skin ignited an agony within him, sending him crashing back down to the bed, gasping in pain with tears rolling down his face.

"Sam! Sammy! Calm down little Brother, it's okay, she's gone. You defeated her, don't you remember? You defeated her." He waited until Sam managed to get the pain back under control, his thumbs rubbing away the fresh tears that had fallen. "I'm so sorry Sam."

"What? What for?" Sam whispered out.

"I never once stopped and looked at all of this from your point of view. I never once stopped and thought about all the things you'd been through. I never once tried to find out the reasoning behind what you did. And for that I'm sorry."

"Dean, what's happened? What did Meg do?"

"She tortured you Sammy, and I could do nothing but sit there and watch. She tortured you to get you weak enough to say yes, and I couldn't save you."

"Dean, I know what she did to me, believe me I can feel it. But what did she do to you?"

"She just told me a few home truths, and some revelations. I'm okay though Sam."

"Yeah!" Sam huffed out. "And I'm fit enough to take on Lucifer again today. Stop lying to me Dean, I can see that you're hurting, what did she do?"

"She told me everything that had been done to you all your life Sam, everything the demons did, everything the angels did. She told me about Mom's deal, and how they pushed you away from us. She told me how they planned Jess' death to get you back in the game. She told me about the planted visions, and the nightmares that you suffered through. She told me all about Ruby, and her manipulations, about Zach altering my voicemail message to you. But most of all she told me about how my own words hurt you the most." He left out the bit about Castiel, wanting the angel to tell that bit himself.

"Demon's lie Dean, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that, but can you look me in the eye and tell me she was?" When Sam could do nothing but look down, he added. "I didn't think so." Dean paused again, he knew he needed to ask, curiosity burned deep within him, but did he really want the answer to his next question.

"What else Dean? What else did she tell you?" Sam asked, noticing the battle that was going on inside his Brother.

"She told me. . . . . . . . . . She told me that when I made the deal to bring you back to life, I dragged you away from happiness with Mom, and Dad, and Jess. Did I do that Sam?" Dean asked, his head hanging in shame.

"Honestly Dean?" Sam answered, waiting for his Brother to look up at him. When he got a nod, he continued. "I don't know. I wish I could put your mind at rest, but I really don't remember."

"I'm so sorry Sam."

"Dean, don't! Yeah all these things happened, but at the end of the day I made my own bad choices. I still started all of this crap."

"I know, but if things had of been different, if I had of listened more, if the angels and the demons had of left us alone, things would have been different."

"Yeah, maybe, but would we still be as close as we are? Would we even be speaking to each other? And as for Mom and Dad and Jess, they still could have died. It's all in the past Dean, and that's where it should stay. We need to look towards the future, and the battle that's ahead, but first you really need a shower and some sleep, and I really need to go." He paused as he waited for Dean to help him. "Are you okay Dean?"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"Are we okay?"

"Never better, little brother, never better." Dean replied, meaning every single word.

The End. . . . . . . .

**A.N. . . . . . . . . . . I hope that you enjoyed the ending, and thanks again for taking time out to read. Catch you soon with new work.**

**On a separate note, I'm afraid to say I've been bitten by the Twilight bug, I know, I know, but I couldn't help it after reading the books. Soooo, I've written a few fics this week based around them, and posted them under my other alias, Jasper's Past, if you're a fan too please go over and take a look, I'd appreciate the support. Thanks, Peanut x**


End file.
